As more and more portable devices use rechargeable batteries as a source of power, there is an increasing need for managing power consumption, discharging and recharging of batteries including the use of alternating current-direct current (AC-DC) adaptors, universal serial bus (USB) chargers, and chargers among various types of batteries. Present day direct current-direct current (DC-DC) power circuits use two different pathways to achieve step-up and step-down voltage conversions with power conversion modules, charge management modules, and various independent, external components.